Family is a Choice
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: There are many kinds of different families, we are going to take a look to those who look unconventional in people's eyes, but still families nonetheless.


**Summer is over...**

 **I went back to college for over a month now...**

 **Thinking hurts...**

 **And I caught a cold...**

 **I just...**

 **I just need to clear my head a little bit, Ok? Anyway...**

 **Please Review...**

 **Family is a Choice.**

 **Chapter One: Of Ghosts and Teenagers.**

 _"Now let's see...Mister Hagane, and Miss Amano. You will do: The Graveyard Book."-_

The young redhead looked up at the mention of his name, then he turned his head to the person he was supposed to be paired up with.

Amano was it?

He looked around the classroom, he was a very social guy but didn't exactly knew everyone.

However, he can recall that name, and if he tries really hard; then he can match it with one of the dozens of faces present in the room.

 _Now, let's see...There!_

 _Wait, it is her, right?_

 _She...she didn't exactly looked up when the teacher mentioned her name, she was just concentrating in what she was writing._

 _But he knows it's her, she is one of the smartest students in the class._

 _But, wait...Why was she writing?_

 _They weren't supposed to be taking notes._

 _Huh...Oh well, is none of his business._

The young brunette with light-blue eyes must have felt that she was being observed, so she slightly turned her gaze up and noticed a pair of golden-brown eyes staring directly at her.

Gingka's immediate response to this reaction was just to smile and wave his hand, he couldn't help it; he just liked being friendly.

The girl looked nervous for a few second, but then she opted for slightly waving her wand at the guy who would be her new partner for this book project.

He seemed fairly satisficed by her reaction.

Good enough first impression, a little silly, but it seemed okay.

* * *

Due to the teacher having to distribute the partners and explain the rules of the book project, the class ended a good fifteen minutes later. But as soon as the teacher allowed them to leave, Madoka put her stuff in her bag as fast as she could, got up from her seat and rushed for the exit.

"Oh, hey!"-

A sudden touch on her shoulder startled her and made her turn around in a jump, which also provoked the young brunette to stumble and fall on her back.

"S-sorry!"-Gingka tried to catch her as soon as he noticed how badly he scared her.

The redheaded boy was somehow quick enough to at least hold her arm before she reached the ground.

"T-thanks!"-Madoka giggled nervously while trying to get back on her two feet.

"I didn't mean to scare you."-He let go of her arm and tried to apologize.-"I was just going to talk to you about the project and-"-

"Y-yeah! Tha-"-Before even start talking about the subject, she stopped herself and ended sighing heavily.-"I'm sorry, but it'll have to be another time, I'm...really late for something important!"-

"B-but then when are w-"-Before he even got to finish his question, she handed him a small paper.

"Here!"-She interrupted him.-"This is my number! You can call me later, but I seriously need to go now!"-

Without saying anything else, she practically stormed out of the room.

Well, that was...Something.

Gingka understood that others not always have time to waste, but there was something about her that made him utterly curious for her reason to not even give him a minute to talk about the project.

In the end, he had no choice but to just shrug and put the paper in his pocket, at least he could talk later to his partner.

* * *

"Your partner is _seriously_ going to be Madoka Amano?"-

 _Madoka..._

So that's her name...Is cute.

However, the way Masamune asked that made him feel weirded out.

"Uh...Yeah."-His gaze turned to meet his friend's.-"Something wrong with that?"-

"Other than your project never getting done?"-The black-haired boy asked with sarcasm.-"No, not at all."-

"What do you mean with that?"-Gingka asked.

"That you are going to end up doing all of the work."-Masamune answered.-"And since I know you, I know for a fact that you are not getting it done all by yourself."-

"Why?"-Now Gingka was completely confused, there is no way in hell a student as smart as Madoka is a slacker that leaves all the hard work to her partners.-"I'm pretty sure Madoka is like really smart."-

"Yeah, she _is_ a prodigy."-His friend clarified.-"But still, having a project with a girl that has a kid is going to be pretty tough."-

"Wait, _What?_ "-The young redhead was so caught by surprise by that question that he stopped dead on his tracks before catching up with his friend.-"She has a kid?"-

"Yup."-Masamune nodded.

"No _w_ _ay,_ you are kidding."-He practically deadpanned with a state of shock and intrigue.

There is no way she was a mother, she was so...well; young. In the very few times he has ever paid attention to Madoka, he got to the conclusion that she looked like a very sweet, polite, and well-mannered girl. She never struck him as the kind of girl that would have a baby, at least, not at this age.

Heck, but now that he thinks about it; it kinda explains why she was so eager to leave.

"Nope.-"His friend denied to be joking.-"It happened a little bit before you transferred. She was this new prodigy that had just came to our school, and it was all normal at first but one day she showed up with a baby and had a talk with the principal."-

"Wow."-He was shocked by this.-"So, was she pregnant when she first transferred or..."-Gingka couldn't help but to be curious about this story.

"No idea."-Masamune answered with honesty.-"I only talked to her a couple of times and I guess I wasn't...you know, paying attention to her weight. Some people assure that maybe she had already given birth, and that she transferred to our school because her parents made her move out, but that's just a rumor."-

"And who's the father?"-

Normally, Gingka wasn't too much into gossip, but d _amn it,_ he was so curious about this.

"Nobody knows."-The guy in the green hoodie answered in a very mysterious tone to add power to his statement.-"Lots of people have asked, but every time someone brings it up; she just leaves or stays quiet. There was one time where a couple of girls broke into her locker and tried to look for an answer but couldn't find anything, some even tried to bully her into tell her, but eventually people decided to get over it."-

"Could it be someone from here?"-Gingka asked with curiosity.

"I don't know.-"Masamune just shrugged.-"Maybe you should ask her."-

Ask her?

What is he? Crazy?

There is no way he can ask her something so personal! He is just her partner in a book project for the weekend!

But, darn it! He really wanted to know!

Not much time later, he had to say goodbye to his friend and made his way to his favorite restaurant. While walking he couldn't stop thinking about the bomb that was dropped on him, it was none of his business, there is nothing about it he needs to know but it was just so...

Weird.

Maybe he could ask-

NO!

No, no way! He is not asking a poor girl he doesn't even know about something that's obviously a very delicate subject. It's her life, and there is nothing she need to explain, specially to a stranger like him.

Gingka sighed.

He needs to get distracted.

A few seconds later, he entered to a burger restaurant and quickly greeted one of his best friends.

"Sup, Benkei!"-He waved his hand, and the big purple haired guy smiled widely.

"Hey, Gingka!"-Benkei greeted him back and started to write down Gingka's order. He knew the redheaded boy was going to ask for a triple beef burger, he does it all the time.-"Are you going to eat here or what?"-

Gingka started to think, usually he liked to eat at the park where he can enjoy some fresh air but what the heck? Is not like eating inside for once is going to kill him or anything.

"You know what? I will."-He answered with a smile as he handed him the money to pay for his food.

Benkei was about to take it before he got distracted by someone else.

"I'm here!"-

Gingka turned his head and saw the person he expected the least.

"Oh hey, Madoka!"-Benkei turned to his co-worker with a smile.-"You are late today."-

He said that in a very casual way but it seemed to panic the girl to no end.

"I'm really sorry! I-it's just that my last class finished way more late than usual, a-and I lost the bus so I had to run to the daycare a-and-"-

"Geez, Madoka! Calm down!"-The guy tried to talk as gently as he could in order to calm his friend.-"It's fine, we don't have that many customers today! Just relax, you are not in trouble."-

"Really?"-She asked while breathing softly and trying to stop panicking.

Gingka saw how Benkei started laughing softly as he reassured there was nothing to worry about, quickly after that, the blue-eyed girl seemed to notice his presence. She looked a little bit shocked but immediately brushed that expression off.

"Hey...Uh...Gingka, was it?"-She waved her hand nervously.

"Y-yeah!"-He laughed nervously as well.-"And you are Madoka, right?"-

"Y-yeah!"-She appeared to smile.-"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier but I needed to go and-"-

 _Idiot! Don't make her feel like she needs to explain herself!_

"N-no! It's okay!"-The boy with the golden-brown eyes laughed.-"It's really fine, I was going to call you later anyways!"-

"O-oh...G-good."-

The two of them grew silent right after that, but that quietness was soon broken by a really weak and soft whimper. In less than a second, Madoka turned to the small bundle that was being held on her back by what appeared to be a baby carrier.

Wait, she took her baby with her to work?

Benkei also appeared to notice.

"Hey, Madoka."-He called her.-"Why don't you go and put the little dumpling for her nap at the break room?"-

The brunette nodded and rushed to the door that only admitted employees.

After that, Benkei proceeded to keep working and directed himself to Gingka.

"So, you know her?"-He asked with what appeared to be a little bit of curiosity.

"Um, yeah."-Gingka answered by quickly turning his gaze back at his friend. He couldn't help but stare at Madoka even after she left.-"We are in the same class and have a project together. I don't really know anything about her aside fro-"-

"Let me guess, the rumors that the others students made up about her?"-The purple haired guy appeared to growl softly with annoyance in his voice.

"W-well...Yes."-Gingka couldn't deny to be aware of the old news he had received by his friend earlier today.-"But I don't really care a lot about it, we have a project to do and she looks like a very sweet girl."-

"Well you got that right."-Benkei laughed softly.-"So, you are not going to use this project in order to question her about her daughter, right?"-

"W-wha n-no! Of course not!"-

"Good."-Benkei looked pleased with his friend's honesty.-"Because if there is something she doesn't need is more people harassing her, thinking they need to know the details of her private life."-

Gingka just nodded, he didn't really knew how to answer to that. But he definitely knew Benkei was right, it doesn't matter how curious he is. Heck, it doesn't even matter if he has no ill intentions, Madoka has nothing to answer to.

Maybe, instead he should just try to be her friend.

* * *

'Hello?'-

'Hello, Madoka?'-

'Yeah?'-

'It's me, Gingka! I was just calling to ask you about the project.'-

'Right! Sorry, I've had a lot in my head lately. So, we are doing _The Graveyard Book_ , right?'-

'Yeah, I started reading it today so I could have a heads-start. I'm really liking it so far.'-

'That's good, I already read it in the past quite a few times. It's actually one of my favorites.'-

'Awesome! So, you know, we have only two days to do the project.'-

'You are right.'-

'I was thinking of doing it here at my house, can you come tomorrow?'-

'Um...Are you sure we couldn't just divide the work and make it separately? You know...Without the need to see each other?'-

'Well...I don't know about that, I'm not even sure if I could finish the book on time. Is there a reason you can't come?'-

'Well, Mal's daycare doesn't open on the weekends, my friends also have either projects to do or exams and I'm not sure if I can afford to pay a babysitter.'-

'Mal is your daughter, right?'-

'Uh...Y-yeah. Look, I really want to work in the project, but I just can't leave her alone and-'-

'You can just bring her.'-

'What?'-

'Yeah, you can bring her with you and we can work while you keep an eye on her. I'd say is easier that way.'-

'You sure?'-

'Of course!'-

'I'm serious, Gingka. Mal can be a handful.'-

'I think we'll survive.'-

'Well...Fine. I think you are right, I'll be there at three o clock. Does that sound good for you?'-

'Of course! I'll text you the address.'-

'Thanks! Well, goodbye!'-

'See ya!'-

Right after he finished the call, he texted his address to Madoka while also smiling from ear to ear.

He wasn't sure why he felt shy before, just because she is a mother, doesn't mean she is different from any other girl.

Maybe they can indeed be friends.

* * *

Gingka dedicated the whole morning to cleaning his apartment, something that surprised his dad while also pleasing him quite a lot. Ryo though that whoever was coming to visit his son maybe should come more often, anything to make Gingka wash the dishes or doing the laundry without having to being ask to do so.

He had just finished getting ready before his doorbell ringed.

"Wow, she is punctual."-Gingka looked at the clock and it was exactly three o clock.

After opening the door, he was flashed by Madoka's gentle smile. He had to admit; she looked different from the other times he saw her. At school, she looked both shy and tired at the same time. When he accidentally saw her at her workplace; she looked really stressed and quite altered. Now she looked very much at peace.

He also couldn't avoid to notice that Madoka was holding her daughter in her arms, who had her eyes sealed on him with wide curiosity.

Uh...That's odd.

Even if he tried to ignore this thought, Gingka couldn't deny that Mal...Didn't really looked anything like Madoka. She had light pink hair and big purple eyes. If there was a feature she shared with her mother...Well, you could argue it would be their skin tone, but even so, Madoka actually looked way more pale that the little girl she was holding.

Are there any guys at school with pink hair?

Now that he thinks about it there is thi-

 _No!_

 _Nope, stop right there!_

 _You are not doing this!_

 _It's none of your business!_

Gingka snapped out of his short trance and smiled widely.

"Hi Madoka."-He greeted with the most friendly tone he could hope to have.

"Hey Gingka."-She smiled a little bit more. Then, she turned to the baby in her arms and her smile became even wider.-"Mal, this is my friend Gingka. He is having us over for today, don't you wanna say hi?"-She asked in a very soft tone.

Gingka couldn't help but feel completely happy the moment she called him her friend.

"Buwa!"-The little girl cooed, while also moving her little hand at Gingka's direction.

Madoka couldn't help but laugh softly, apparently this was a good thing.

"I think she just said 'nice to meet you'."-The brunette laughed.

Whether that was true or not, Gingka felt the need of playing along too.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mal."-He took the baby's little hand and shook it delicately.-"Well aren't you adorable? Just like your mother."-

The young redhead snapped his eyes open.

Did...Did he really said that?

Then, he looked up and noticed that Madoka was blushing slightly. And as for Mal, her expression was changed from a happy one to a really sad one. In fact, she was starting to whimper, and you could tell it was only a matter of time for her to start crying.

This is what made Madoka to snap out of whatever she was under and starting to tend to her daughter.

"I-I'm s-sorry!"-Gingka babbled.-"I-I didn't meant t-"-

"It's okay! She just doesn't always like to be around strangers! I think she got scared when you took her hand."-Madoka reassured him while she was started to rock her baby up and down with delicacy.

"R-right! Uh...Come in!"-He laughed nervously as he moved aside so she could enter to the apartment.

"Thanks. So, where are we working?"-She walked in slowly and started looking around.

"Uh...How about the kitchen table?"-Gingka asked with a smile.-"I usually do homework in my room, but I think it's better if you don't get near that big mess."-

Madoka couldn't avoid to giggle after that.

Somehow, it made her daughter to stop whimpering and starting smiling.

Well, he couldn't blame her, Madoka's laugh was a really beautiful one.

Wait...

No.

Stop that.

 _You are not doing that either._

"So, Gingka."-He heard Madoka calling him and was brought back to reality.-"Did you finished reading the book?"-

"Yeah!"-The redheaded boy answered as he made his way to the kitchen table.-"I wasn't planning on finishing so fast, but it was so good I couldn't stop!"-

"That's great!"-Madoka sat her baby at the table while also taking her backpack off.-"It means we could start the project right now! By the way I brought my copy of the book in case we need to check some stuff."-

"Awesome, so you already read it before, right?"-He sat down and took the book in his hands, he noticed it was obviously old and it was probably read dozens of times already.

"Yeah."-Madoka nodded.-"My brother and I used to read it all the time."-

"Oh, so you have a brother?"-

 _What did you said before?!_

 _You are not supposed to question her private life, you idiot!_

Gingka then realized how much he messed up.

Less than an hour, and he probably already blew off his chance to become her friend.

"Yeah, My twin brother, Yuki."-Madoka answered without much though.-"We used to read a lot together, and _The Graveyard Book_ was probably our favorite. I think we read it almost every night."-

Uh...She wasn't bothered at all with his question.

"So...Does he go to our school?"-He asked, Madoka may not have noticed but he was actually trying to be careful on the way he was using his words.

The last thing Gingka would ever want to do is to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No."-She answered with somewhat of a tired tone.-"I got a scholarship and moved away from home, Yuki stayed with our grandfather at the observatory."-

"Don't you miss them?"-Gingka asked without much thought this time.

Madoka turned to face him with confusion of why would he ask something like that.

"Your brother, and your grandfather!"-He clarified with a nervous tone.-"I mean...I get it that you chose to take the scholarship but...I don't know...Maybe I'm still not over the fact that my dad made me leave my home village because of school."-

The girl's expression softened and smiled a bit while also gently caressed her baby's hair quite a few times.

"Sorry to hear that, and...Yeah."-She couldn't avoid to sigh this time.-"I miss them a lot."-

 _"Ma?"-_

Both teenagers snapped out of their thoughts and looked at the little pink-haired girl, she appeared to perceived that her mother was feeling distressed. So, for her reasoning; the best way to comfort her was to put her hands on Madoka's face. The young girl couldn't help but smile warmly, but also couldn't avoid to whimper slightly when she started to talk.

"I'm okay, sweetie."-She cooed, and it seemed to be enough for the baby to feel happy again.

While watching this scene, Gingka couldn't help but feel his heart to be about to melt.

Madoka noticed how he was staring at her, so she started to laugh nervously and pulled out a chair to sit while also putting her daughter on her lap.

"So...Should we start or...?"-She felt so awkward that she wasn't even sure if she should even finish the question

"Y-yeah!"-He followed suit and sat down as well.

And so.

There went their afternoon.

They had started with a small summary of the story and like two hours later they were writing down their individual thoughts on the characters just for the sake to fulfill the eight minute mark they would be forced to meet when they get to present their project. Along the way they had started discussing the book with each other; their favorite characters, their least favorite character, even the scenes that appeared to blow them off when they were reading. At one point of the discussion, Gingka had the idea of them dressing up as ghosts during the presentation in order to make it more fun.

Madoka said she was going to consider it, only if he let her add the gloomy music in the background for more effect. Gingka thought it was completely unnecessary, but if that's the only way she is going to accept dressing up as a ghost like him then it isn't so bad.

Mal, on the other hand was using her crayons to make up drawings on her papers and pass them around the two of them. It was as if the little pink-haired girl thought she was working with them on this project.

Both of them couldn't stop feeling overwhelmed with cuteness whenever she was giving them the papers.

In the end, it was as of doing homework together was the most fun they had in a while.

They had to admit, they were really enjoying each other's presence the whole way. It was so easy to talk to the other, and to joke around; they even forgot all that awkwardness from before and treated each other as if they were already friends.

And that's why they were now.

Madoka had completely forgot what to make nice friends is like, ever since the whole school had found out about...Her situation, it has been nothing but people pretending to care about her only because they feel excited about all the gossiping going around her.

However, Gingka was...Different.

He wasn't like any of the other classmates that pretended to be nice to her and then acted as if she owed them something. Gingka was actually a genuinely nice guy, he was a good listener, he was fun to talk to, and even found himself getting along with Mal pretty well.

Right now, they had already ended with the project and he was trying to make the little baby girl to say his name.

Madoka felt so amused by this, she didn't even knew how to react aside from giggling occasionally.

"Hiiiii...Wa..."-It was the best Mal she could pronounce.

"Almost got it, Starshine."-Gingka complimented her with that sudden nickname he had called her.-"Come on, it's 'Giiiiiingkaaaaa'. You can do it."-

"Giiiiiiii...Kaaa..."-She appeared to be making an effort this time.

As cute as this was, Madoka couldn't let the poor guy to let his hopes up this much.

"You know, she isn't even supposed to be talking yet, right?"-She asked with a sly smile.-"She started to call me 'Ma' a couple of days ago, but that's as far as she can get right now."-

Gingka smiled but decided to stick his tongue sarcastically.

"Well, Mal is a really smart girl."-He scoffed with a laugh, and then looked at the little baby with a smile.-"Aren't you, little Starshine?"-

As if she understood him, she made a very excited sound.

"Wow, Gingka. You must really be special, she never gets along with anyone this well."-Madoka laughed while he saw her friend's finger being held by her daughter's tiny hand.-"Well, aside from me, I guess."-

"What about her dad, then?"-

*Smack*

The sound of a pen falling to the floor was the only thing that became present in the room.

Both of teenagers appeared to be frozen in their seats, unable to move as unable to make a sound.

 _For the love of...Oh God; WHY?!_

 _They were fine!_

 _They were getting along!_

 _Heck, you could argue they were already friends!_

Oh, why did he had to be so stupid?!

"...I don't know..."-

The redheaded teen looked up in shock and stared at his friend. She looked so troubled now, so much that she took her baby off the table and started to hold her close.

He felt so dammed for asking this, but felt like he had to.

"W-what?"-

Madoka sighed...She didn't knew she would talk about it but...She felt like she had to...

Gingka was a great person...She really liked him...

 _Mal_ really liked him...Which is something she cannot say for her other friends...

Well...Here goes nothing...

"Mal's father...I don't know who he is..."-She sighed deeply.

That only made Gingka look even more scared, and she knew why. The way she phrased it made it have so many...disturbing implications.

So, she just sighed again.

"I don't know who her _real_ mother is either..."-

"Wait, _what?_ "-

Madoka looked up and noticed that Gingka looked beyond confused.

"Are you saying that..."-He could obviously put two and two together after that answer, but just needed a moment to process it and also to phrase his question.-"Are you saying that you adopted Mal...Despite being barely sixteen?"-

"I was fifteen at the time, actually."-Her laugh sounded so...fainted.

"What happened?"-Gingka couldn't help himself, so he asked.

Madoka felt like she needed to close her eyes for this.

"I found her... _In a trashcan..._ "-That last words felt so painful to be said and heard.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

'And how's your new work?'-

 _"If I have to hear someone complaining for not getting enough ice on their drinks again, I might go crazy."-_ Madoka said inside her head, but kept smiling.

"It's great."-She told her brother.-"I had it pretty rough at the beginning, but my friend Benkei is teaching me how to do everything he knows."-

'And how's living on your own?'-

 _"I miss Grandpa's food and that stupid laundry you always refused to pick up from the floor..."-_

"It's okay, you know, just...Trying to get used to it."-

 _"Being alone is so boring!"-_

"But it's nice to have my own space!"-

 _"I wanna cry every time I have to go to sleep..."-_

"I hope to visit you guys soon."-She said with a very nostalgic tone.

'That reminds me, Grandpa and I were planning to visit an-'-

"Yuki, I gotta go. I'll call you later."-

'But wai-'-

Without even letting him talk, she ended the call.

Madoka was so sure she heard something...

"Hello?"-She entered a small alley between two buildings.-"Is anybody here?"-

Normally you wouldn't see her around places like this, but she couldn't help herself after hearing that sound.

 _There it is again._

"Is it a puppy?"-She whispered as she got near a trashcan.

 _"Wahhhhh!"-_

 _No way..._

A baby...

There was a baby inside the trashcan...

Madoka felt as if the place just got chilly all of the sudden, at first she wasn't sure of what to do. But another cry from the tiny creature made her snap, she took off her jacket and used it to cover the little baby as she grabbed it.

The poor thing had been left inside a trashcan with nothing but a probably dirty diaper.

Who could possible be so cruel?

The young girl did her best to shush the little baby, she didn't really had any experience with babies but she did knew she had to rock it quietly in order to calm it.

It seemed to work.

After all of the cries ended, two big purple eyes stared at her. There were still some tears, but the baby seemed calmed enough.

Madoka didn't knew what to do...

Where should she go?

...Should her...

 _No._

She is _not_ leaving this baby here and pretend nothing happened.

"Don't worry..."-Madoka whispered.-"I'll figure something out."-

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

"I took her home, cleaned her, fed her and...Well, I thought she needed a name, so I gave her my mother's name."-Madoka made her grip even harder.-"The next day I went to the police and...I just couldn't let them to put her in an orphanage and...I made a deal. I told them that I would take care of her until I'm old enough to adopt her. I'm not even sure if it was even legal but...I just couldn't abandon Mal. She was abandoned before, and probably ignored by the people who passed by...I-I just couldn't do it..."-She gulped and tried to repress the tears.

"And...Does your family knows?"-Gingka asked before putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Y-yeah...I told them like a couple of weeks later because they went to visit..."-She giggled while chocking with her own tears.-"T-they were happy...Kinda. They loved Mal, my grandfather laughed and said 'Well, it appears I'm a great-grandfather. Remind me how old I am, again?' And Yuki was exited to be an uncle but...They were scared for me, they even tried to persuade me of leaving Mal in foster care and wait until I'm ready but...I don't want to do that."-She inhaled some air.-"How selfish can I be, huh? I mean, denying Mal a normal life with more stability just because I got attached...And trying to play the role of a mother when I'm actually still a kid...I'm such an idiot...B-but...The worst part is that I don't even regret it a-and..."-

Even if she wasn't sure if she was going to finish that sentence, Madoka's eyes snapped open as soon as she realized that Mal was starting to cry due to being exposed to her mother's crying.

"S-sweetie..."-Madoka tried to stop her tears as she started to rock her from side to side.-"I'm...I-I;m really sorry I made you cry...I...I-I...I'm such a terrible mother."-

"That's not true."-

The young brunette turned her head and noticed how Gingka, with his hand still on her shoulder, was giving her a very tender, yet determined look.

"Madoka, you are one of the best persons I've ever met."-Gingka said with a smile.-"Look at this, you decided to put your life in an even harder path to give the love of a family to a poor baby who didn't had anything. You saved her life, Madoka. If it wasn't for you, who knows what could have happened to Mal. Madoka, you are an amazing mother."-

She didn't know what to say.

"Is like in the book, it didn't matter to Mrs. Owens if she was a ghost, she decided to raise Bod. She is his true mother, just as you are Mal's mother. It doesn't matter if you are still a teen, you are a wonderful mother."-

Madoka's eyes couldn't stop the tears this time, she started smiling while also trying to cover her mouth. When he saw that, Gingka decided to hug her and Mal.

The young girl took a deep breath.

She hadn't feel like this since that first night Mal stayed with her.

 _She was scared..._

 _For herself, scared for her baby..._

 _Scared for the future..._

But now that she was being comforted by her friend, she realized that it doesn't matter if she is just a teenager, heck, It wouldn't even matter if she was a ghost.

 _She could do this..._

 **Man, this one took a while. (If you are wondering why I used Mal's original Japanese name instead of just calling her Maru...I just couldn't do it for a very personal reason.) Well, it seems that is back to school for me, and this was a fun way to clear my head.**

 **Next episode will probably be Tsubasa and Yu, but...there may be someone else I wanna try.**

 **Well, see ya and good luck for those who went back to school too.**


End file.
